


Sam Knows

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's trying to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://stellahobbit.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stellahobbit.livejournal.com/)**stellahobbit**.

Frodo is on his side, facing away from Sam. His shoulders are tense; his head is down. He's trying to hide it.

But Sam knows.

He touches Frodo's arm. Frodo turns, eyes full of rage. As Sam expected, the chain around his neck gets stuffed into his shirt, hands shaking violently.

 _Why're they doin' that, sir?_  
It's...the Ring.  
 _I don't understand._  
You will, Sam.

And he does, coveting his memories of those days, when Frodo was _Frodo_ , not this creature.

This Frodo rolls over and does what he likes to the ring, thinking he's hiding it.

But Sam knows.


End file.
